Harmony & Resonance
by imaginativefig
Summary: Fargo is dying of a mysterious disease. So is Taggart's new assistant. Is there any way to save them?              Fargo/OC, N. Stark/A. Blake
1. Chapter 1

Yes, imaginativefig is actually writing her own story, instead of just commenting on yours! *gasp*

I was sick & not allowed to watch TV, so I just fed the plot bunny that hopped in. Nobody said I couldn't _write_ about Eureka ;) Plus, I like Fargo, and there are not enough stories about him.

This is my first fanfic ever, so any ideas for improvement would be helpful, but please be kind. It's probably going to end up a lot longer than most fics; I'm not exactly a master of the art of brevity. :P Oh, and it's only rated T because I anticipate descriptions of medical pain in future chapters.

****I don't own Eureka or any character in this story except Carly. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me. It wouldn't be worth your while. All you'd get would be a barnful of chickens & several wheelbarrows full of books.****

-Harmony & Resonance-

Something bad was going to happen. Allison Blake just knew it. Eureka had been quiet & uneventful for nearly three months. Far too long. She was getting jumpy.

So when Henry reported that he'd picked up a little exotic radiation on sensors, Allison actually breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe, once this emergency was over, there wouldn't be any more until after the wedding. She would rather deal with it now & have her wedding in peace.

She headed down to the lab, passing Nathan on the way to the elevator. He smiled at her in passing & said, "Hey, Alli." She smiled back, turning her head to keep eye contact with him as long as possible. He had an amazing smile. Nathan smiled a lot more these days; he had truly become a different man from the work-obsessed, power-hungry one she'd married before. Nearly losing his wife and son had made him realize what was really important in life. Now that he had conquered his selfishness & she had let herself trust him again, they had a much better chance at making their marriage work.

Allison was smiling over her thoughts about Nathan when Fargo stumbled into the elevator on the next level. He looked disheveled, his hair, short as it was, somehow looking out of place & his clothes rumpled. The dark circles under his eyes attested to a sleepless night of work, and he yawned behind his hand.

Douglas Fargo was used to working through the night, but he'd been up for two nights in a row, helping two different scientists catch up on their work so they could make their deadlines. There was a D.O.D. inspection soon & everyone wanted to put their best foot forward. He decided he'd go to cafeteria & get something to eat before he went home to sleep. He was a horrible cook & there was no way he could keep from passing out while waiting for a pizza delivery.

He leaned against the cold metal wall of the elevator, slowly wondering if there was tortellini or spaghetti today, closing his tired eyes. It was so nice to rest…. The elevator jolted to a halt and he woke with a start. Allison was looking at him with concern. "Fargo? Are you all right?"

"What? Uh, yeah, just tired. "

"You should probably take a break & get some rest. You look exhausted."

"I am. I mean, I will. I'll just get something to eat & then I'm headed home."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I've got an autopilot prototype in my car."`

Allison patted his shoulder, saying, "Take care of yourself."

Fargo nodded & got out of the elevator.

When Allison reached the lab, Henry was staring fixedly at a colored line graph on a monitor.

"Ah, Allison, there you are."

"What's the problem, Henry?"

"Well, basically, I'm picking up a type of radiation that was thought to be only theoretical."

"Where did it come from?"

Henry stared at her.

"Never mind, that was a stupid question."

"Since the Artifact has been causing nearly all of Eureka's problems since it arrived, I have to agree."

Allison sighed, "All right, how is this going to make my life difficult?"

"Actually… I don't know."

"You don't know. Then I have to ask why you called me down here."

"This is an entirely unknown type of radiation! I have no idea what effect it could have on people or the building, or if it could spread to Eureka itself! We just need to be ready for anything."

"Okay, well, keep me updated. I'll see who's available & send you a team to start research right away."

Henry nodded his thanks and returned his attention to the monitor.

"And Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Let's keep this quiet, until we know that there's actually a problem. Everyone is under enough pressure as it is; I don't want to worry anyone else unless it's necessary."

Carly Lowe was walking on air! It was the end of her first month working in Taggart's zoology lab, and he'd been so pleased with her observation & animal skills that he'd written a commendation in her record. Maybe someday soon she'd be promoted from an intern to an actual member of Global Dynamics! Maybe people would start taking her seriously….

Carly had always had difficulty being taken seriously. Being a shy, petite, short girl, she'd never put herself forward, preferring to spend time studying animal behavior & physiology, to trying to impress others. She was fascinated by the intricate design inherent in all creatures, so it was natural for her to choose zoology as her life's work. Her friendship with Jim Taggart came naturally through their shared love for all animals; in a town so obsessed with technology, there were few people who cared about nature for its own sake. When an internship became available in the biology department, Taggart requested to be allowed an assistant, since his operations were growing too large for one crazy Australian to attend to. Allison figured it would be better to grant him one, than to have to deal with another of his experiments gone mad. Naturally, he chose Carly.

So here she was, practically floating with happiness. She was so happy, in fact, that she did a little twirl in the empty hallway. On turning a corner, she tripped on something, and fell right against Douglas Fargo! Their heads smacked together & the impact sent both to the floor. After a chorus of "Ow!"s and blushing apologies, they parted, Fargo toward the cafeteria, & Carly toward the elevator. Carly couldn't stop blushing. On the day of her greatest achievement, she'd knocked GD's top young scientist to the floor! That wasn't exactly the way to impress one's superiors. _Oh well, it might have been worse_, she mused, _I might have run my clumsy self into Ms. Blake. Or, oh horrors, Dr. Stark! Note to self: NO twirling in hallways! _With a shudder and a shake of her head (to dispel the mortifying scene of herself trying to apologize to haughty Dr. Stark), Carly continued her way home. This time without one twirl.

_-The Next Day-_

Fargo woke up slowly. As his eyes finally focused on his ceiling, he felt uneasy. Something looked wrong. Turning on his side, then reluctantly hauling himself up to a sitting position, he realized it was the light coming in his window. The light was too golden, too gentle. _Afternoon light._ "Oh, crap!" he said aloud, fumbling for his thick, square glasses so he could read the clock. _3:30 p.m.! _ _Dr. Stark is going to kill me! _He rushed to get dressed and get out of the house, pulling on the white lab coat he'd absent-mindedly worn home. Fargo jumped into his tiny car and drove wildly off. "Dr. Fargo, you are exceeding Eureka's speed limit by 15 miles per hour," the autopilot informed him. "Shut up!"

Luckily for him, both Allison and Nathan were in a good mood. The D.O.D. had announced that the inspection would be pushed back one week, and all the teams scheduled for demonstrations would be ready with time to spare. Nathan merely threw him a half-sarcastic comment and Allison assured him that they had gotten along fine without him for one day.

Henry's voice came over the intercom. "Allison, I have something down here I think you should see….it's related to what I showed you yesterday."

"I'm on my way." She made an excuse to Nathan for why he should not go with her & hurried off.

Allison arrived in Henry's lab quickly. "What's going on? Is the radiation increasing?"

With a puzzled expression, the older black man replied, "Not by much, but that's not what's strange about it. Yesterday, after I talked to you, it disappeared from the sensors completely. I thought maybe after all my instruments had played tricks on me & it had never been there at all. I had Sam Herrin check them; they were in perfect condition. However, this morning the radiation is back, but apparently it's moved to a different location in the building."

"Can you pinpoint it?"

"No, it's too erratic to track."

"Is it posing a danger to anyone at this point?"

"Not that I know of, " Henry answered with a shrug, "but like I said, I have no way of knowing for sure."

Carly had spent the day following Taggart through the woods, trying to locate one of his robotic geese that had returned unexpectedly. They'd eventually found it, nearly out of power & flapping wildly in a malfunction. He was working on disassembling it at the moment, while she sat on a stool & looked on. In his typical enthusiastic way, Taggart was explaining the intricate mechanical workings of the bird, but somehow, Carly just wasn't terribly interested. He noticed. "Carly, love, are you feelin' all right? You look a bit pale and you're awfully quiet."

"Actually, I'm not feeling so great. I guess it was all that hiking in the sun," the petite girl answered apologetically.

"You feelin' shaky or nauseous at all? You sure you sprayed your boots with that spray I gave ya? There're some nasty diseases you can get from ticks out there in the brush!"

Her eyes grew impossibly wide. "Ticks? Ew!" She started frantically checking her boots, legs, and arms for little brown specks. "Check my hair! Is there anything on my neck?" Carly pulled her curly, dark brown hair to one side.

Taggart laughed. "Aw, I was just kiddin'. All the harmful insects and plants were carefully removed with a laser burn when the town was built. There aren't any ticks 'round here."

She gave a sigh of relief, followed by a frown at her chuckling boss.

"Let me make up for it. Why don't ya go on home & put up your feet? I can finish up here, as easy as not."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I need you fresh and ready to go tomorrow. We're going underground with the Mole Man! He's been hearing some odd sounds." The wiry Australian leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I think it might be a subterranean Bigfoot!"

Carly barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. "Okay Boss, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya, Carly! Oh, and don't forget: don't wear any perfume tomorrow, and bring your sneakers. _Giantopithicus _has ears like a bat, and the nose of a truffle-hunting hog, as well as being a wily devil!" Taggart gave his trademark crazy stare, and she exited the lab as fast as she could. Sometimes, that man was just too strange.

Carly really wasn't feeling well, though. There was a dull, throbbing pain making itself felt near her left hip. It didn't feel like a bruise or a pulled muscle, though. Unconsciously, her hand rested on the spot. There was something round and hard in the lab coat pocket that covered it. Curious, Carly pulled the object out. It was a small round globe, like a marble, purple in color, with a shimmer in its center that seemed to swirl as she gazed at it. After staring at it for a minute, the girl dropped it back in her pocket. It must belong to whoever had lent her the lab coat. Two days before, her own coat had gotten covered in rank, psuedo skunk smell that Taggart was using in an experiment, and it had to be burned. She would ask around later.

Meanwhile, maybe a nice cup of tea would make her feel better. Carly entered the cafeteria, got herself a cup of tea. She looked for a place to sit down, and noticed none other than Dr. Fargo, slumped in a seat in the corner, his face half-buried in his pasta. She couldn't help giggling a bit. He didn't move. Apparently, the pasta must be quite comfortable. Carly walked hesitantly over; he didn't look so intimidating now.

"Um, Dr. Fargo? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Dr. Fargo?" She gave his shoulder a little shake.

"Hm? What? No, I wasn't sleeping!" He tried to rub his eyes, and only succeeded in smearing tomato sauce on his hands.

"Oh, is this some groundbreaking new method of eating pasta, then?" She was still amused enough that she didn't feel shy.

"Uh. No. I….I was just…"

"Testing out spaghetti as a therapeutic pillow alternative?" Carly asked, helpfully handing him a napkin. This earned her a tired smile from Fargo, who couldn't get the red stain completely off his skin. He must have been dozing among the noodles for some time.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Sorry for…bumping into you yesterday."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm used to getting knocked down every day, one way or another." That hint of bitterness in his voice; maybe nobody took him all that seriously either….

A sharper twinge of pain interrupted her thoughts. She frowned at it; she needed to sit down somewhere.

"Um, I should…go. Before my tea gets cold. I'm just having a cup before I go home."

"Wait! Why-why don't you sit here? There's no one else in here to sit with." Suddenly he looked abashed. "Unless you'd rather be alone, that is…."

Carly flushed confusedly, but she really needed to get off her feet, so she accepted. Silence reigned for a minute. _What on earth should she say? _Her traitorous mind had gone blank.

Fargo was staring at his cold, congealing pasta, unable to think of anything to talk about either. He was notoriously awkward with women, unless there was some work or emergency involved. To his relief, his communication device beeped. He searched his pockets for it, and came across a purple marble. "Huh. Where did this come from?"

Carly looked up. "Hey, I found one of those in my lab coat today." She pulled it out & compared the two. "I don't know who it belongs to, or even what it is for that matter." Handing them to Fargo, who was looking at his communicator, she continued, "You can probably find their owner more quickly than I can, so I'll leave it with you."

He nodded & took them, standing to go. "I have to go. One of the scientists needs my help. I'll…see you around, I guess."

His temporary lunch partner smiled & nodded. "Bye."

He walked away, rubbing his eyes. _Why am I still so tired?_

Carly heaved a sigh, finished her tea alone, then slowly left the cafeteria. The pain was growing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Sydnew for her review! Reviews/critiques help me become a better writer.

I was watching more Eureka today, and I realized I wasn't making Fargo as bossy/outspoken as he is. So hopefully I've fixed it in this chapter. If anybody else is OOC, please let me know. I'll really try making the next chapter shorter! Emphasis on "try"…..

Chapter 2

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **Carly's alarm screamed at her. She was so not ready to get up. But she swung her legs over the side of the bed & stood up anyway. A shooting pain left her gasping and doubled over. _What the heck? _Carly managed to straighten, slowly. She took careful steps to the kitchen, where the teapot was soon bubbling.

Tea was Carly's cure for all ills. When her parents had sent her to live in Eureka with her uncle, Christopher Dactylos, among her necessary belongings was a bright orange teapot and five boxes of tea. She drank vanilla tea that night, sitting awkwardly across from her quiet uncle.

When she'd been humiliated by scoring the lowest physics grade in the history of Tesla school, she'd dropped her tears into a mug of mint tea.

When Uncle Chris had been arrested following that "alchemist's curse" incident, leaving her alone in Eureka, she comforted herself with Earl Grey.

This morning, English Breakfast tea was in order. Still feeling that persistent pain, Carly filled her travel mug & headed off to work.

Taggart was cheerful & raring to go when she arrived. However, he assented when Carly offered to finish his paperwork instead of joining the Bigfoot hunt. Taggart hated paperwork.

Sitting still, the pain was easily ignored, so Carly got on quite well all morning. But when lunch and blackberry-flavored tea did nothing for her, she decided it was time to find a medical doctor. This was something more than a stomachache. She'd look for Bones after she finished her shift.

Fargo had been doing paperwork as well; that is, if you call writing a few words, nodding off, waking with a start, and beginning the routine again, "doing paperwork". He'd showed up late again, yawning, though he'd had a good 9 hours of sleep. Dr. Stark was rather less understanding today, especially when Fargo sleepily leaned against a delicate device, knocking it over & setting the project back a week. Then he dropped a beaker.

"Fargo, could you be any more incompetent?"

"Um, yes?"

"Just….just go away, Fargo. Go take your hideous little dog for walk or something."

"Hey! I'll have you know that Sparky is a very advanced piece of technology! And the winner of the Eureka dog show! He's the perfect pet! "

"Except his face looks like someone ran over it with a truck…."

"He's a Shih-Tzu!"

Nathan deadpanned, "That's what I said."

Fargo stormed off, though it rather spoiled the effect when he had to make an about-face because he'd turned the wrong way.

_Fine, I'll go home. I am the glue that holds this place together! Let them try to get along without me. Sparky respects me anyway. He deserves a walk._

He yanked off his lab coat & threw it petulantly on the table. The purple spheres clattered out of the pocket. Fargo had forgotten them.

"Stupid marbles," he muttered, and threw them into the garbage. As he marched away, their light flickered & dimmed.

Sam "Bones" Herrin was just finishing up his work when Carly Lowe hobbled in. Among his many talents, Sam was the closest thing Eureka had to a regular medical doctor. His warm smile of greeting quickly changed to a look of concern.

"Carly, what's wrong? You look so pale! And why are you bent over like that?"

"I don't know, Bones. My insides feel like they're tied in knots. I thought it would go away, but it's gotten much worse."

"All right, lay on the table & I'll check it out."

She carefully stretched out on the cold metal, & Sam pressed a little button-like object against her throat.

"It's basically a tiny tricorder," he explained, "gives me your vital signs."

She gave him a weak grin. "Do you have to tie everything to Star Trek? It wasn't enough having people call you 'Bones'?"

"Not the point. Anyway, your vitals look ok. No fever… Show me where it hurts."

The doctor pressed the places she indicated. "Hmm. I'd like to put you in the imaging chamber, if I may."

Carly was alarmed. "Why?"

"It may be nothing, but your stomach seems unusually tense. Come on."

-15 Hours Later-

"Ms. Blake?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm Dr. Herrin. Could you to come down to the infirmary, please?"

"I'll be there soon."

Henry stopped her in the hall.

"I was just coming to see you.'

"Walk with me, I've got to go to the infirmary."

He matched her quick pace and continued.

"You know that radiation I was investigating? I've figured out a way to track it."

"That's great, Henry!"

"I just thought you should know before I started searching."

By then, they had reached the infirmary. As they looked around for Dr. Herrin, faint moans met their ears, and Henry spotted a pair of nurses bustling about. Sam Herrin appeared from a partitioned corner, and beckoned them over.

"Bones? What's going on?" Henry looked worriedly past him to the bed.

"It's Taggart's new assistant, Lowe. She came in last night, complaining of abdominal pain. I thought something felt strange, so I did a quick scan. This is what I found." He pointed to a flat monitor on the wall.

It was a rotating 3-D representation of a human body, with skeleton, blood vessels and internal organs visible. But this was no normal body. There were strange, serpentine shapes twisting themselves around the lower organs.

"Somehow, Lowe's body has started constructing these….tentacles. Similar to a cancer, it's her own cells, but mutated and working against her. And they're growing rapidly. I've never seen anything like it."

A louder groan followed his statement, and they returned to the bedside. The girl tossed in bed, almost writhing with her internal torture.

Distressed by the sight, Allison asked, "Can't you give her anything for the pain?"

"The pain she's experiencing is the result of the tentacles slowly constricting her organs. Unfortunately, there aren't many drugs that target pain receptors on the outside of organs. I can give her the best ones, but it wouldn't fix the problem, it would only dull the pain. And none of the drugs can be safely used for long periods. I wanted to inform you before I did anything."

Allison said decidedly, "Give her the drugs. You can't learn much when she can't even hold still. Call in whoever you need to help. I want to know what caused this, and if it's going to spread."

Bones nodded & administered the medication.

Stark was seriously annoyed. Even worse, he had to ask Carter for help. Maybe he could make it sound like an order...

"Sheriff, I need you to go find Fargo. He's late. Again. Tell him his job is on the line." Stark snapped the phone closed, cutting off Carter's protestation. He felt better.

Jack sighed. Stark & his ego could really ruin a guy's day. He headed out to Fargo's house, grumbling all the way. When he got there, the Sheriff knocked loudly on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Nada. He pounded on the door & yelled for Fargo. When there was still no answer, he tested the doorknob; the door wasn't locked. A quick search of the house revealed no nerd. The bed hadn't been slept in.

Confused, Sheriff Carter went out the back door & called again. This time, he heard a yapping noise. _Sparky_. He hurried through the tall grass, finding Sparky near the wooden fence. Fargo was leaning on the fence, face buried in his arms.

"Fargo, what the heck are you doing out here? Stark's going to chew you… Fargo? Hey, are you ok?" Carter shook the young scientist. He was limp, and didn't respond to the shaking. "Are you asleep? Geeze Fargo, wake up!" But his eyes remained closed.

_Oh, boy. It's going to be one of those days…._


	3. Chapter 3

I should probably mention that this story is set after Ep. 3 of Season 3, which is as far as I'd watched when I started writing. Also, science is not my strong point & I did minimal research for this (the plot bunny was threatening to chew my toes off if I didn't hurry up). So if you see any major plot fails, let me know & I'll try to fix it.

I'm not super happy about the way this chapter turned out, but I guess "done is better than perfect". I promise there will be more Fargo in the next chapter & hopefully it will be better than this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka or its characters.

But if someone wants to give me Fargo, I promise I'll feed him & take him for walks & let him build robots. ;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3

Not knowing what else to do, Sheriff Carter tossed Fargo into the police Jeep & headed for Global Dynamics. Once there, he found Stark & informed him, "I got Fargo. He's in the Jeep; I think you better go take a look at him."

"Well, Carter, I think it was going a bit far to arrest Fargo. He must have given you an earful on the way over."

"Um, no, actually he was pretty quiet….."

"Are you really going to make me walk all the way out to the car? Why didn't you just bring him in here?"

"Because I thought people might talk if I walked in carrying Fargo unconscious in my arms!"

Nathan blinked. He said slowly, "Thank you Carter, for that….interesting mental picture. And why, exactly, is Fargo unconscious?"

"I have no idea."

Within half an hour the young scientist was settled in the infirmary, dressed in one of those horrible blue hospital gowns. Henry & Sam Herrin had run several tests, and were waiting for Allison to arrive. Carter was standing, hands in his pockets, looking idly around the infirmary & at the newest patient.

"Fargo's going to complain about that when he wakes up," the Sheriff said to himself.

"What?" Henry turned from the computer.

"The gown. Fargo hates those things," Carter answered with a grin.

"He probably will…. IF he wakes up," Henry said soberly.

"What do you mean "if he wakes up"?"

Allison walked in just at that moment.

"Well, now you're all here, I can tell you."

Henry sighed. "Fargo's not just asleep; he's in a coma."

Allison, Nathan, and Jack stared, uncomprehending.

Sam pointed to a medical graph on one of the monitors. "His body is pumped full of serotonin. Serotonin is one of the main hormones that control the sleep cycle. Somehow, he's been kicked into serotonin overdrive, and it's built up until he fell asleep and can't wake up. Now the level is so high that he's fallen into a coma."

Henry put in, "We don't know how to stop it. Without knowing what caused Fargo's body to overproduce serotonin, anything we can do will just be a shot in the dark."

Nathan interrupted, "But surely there are drugs that can lower serotonin levels."

"Yes, but it would take massive amounts to bring the levels back to normal. The side effects could kill him," Sam answered.

"And that would only be a temporary fix," Henry resumed. "We have to figure out what caused this in the first place."

Carter finally spoke up. "What happens…if you can't bring the serotonin to a normal level?"

Sam took a long look at Fargo before he answered. "If it keeps building up, other organs will start shutting down, not just his brain…."

Allison raised her eyebrows at his trailing sentence.

"….until vital functions are stopped and he dies."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Carly shifted uneasily in the narrow hospital bed. The medication was wearing off & her belly was beginning to inform her of the fact. She gave a little sigh & opened her eyes. _And I was having such a nice dream, too._ Her little cubicle, formed of white fabric privacy screens, was empty, but someone was speaking nearby. Carly pulled herself to a sitting position & rubbed her eyes.

"Sam?" It came out as a croak. _Good grief, what are you, a frog? _She cleared her throat & tried again.

"Sam. Bones!"

The voices stopped. The doctor's head popped around the corner, and when he saw her sitting up, his face broke into a smile that lit up his warm brown eyes .

"Hey, you."

Carly gave a little smile back & asked, "Have I been asleep long?"

"Oh, for a couple of hours," he answered, checking the bags of fluid that fed into her IVs. "Did the pain wake you up? It's about time for your next dose of meds."

She nodded. "It's not too bad, but I know it's going to get worse if I don't take something."

"Right. We'll get you another bag right away." Just then, Sam's pager buzzed. He read the message and frowned. "Crap. I forgot I had all of those engineers scheduled for physicals today." Running a hand through his blond hair, Bones looked around. "I'm afraid I'll need to move you to the other side of the room. Think you can wait a few more minutes for the drugs?"

"Sure. I wouldn't want to be in the way of grumpy engineers."

A nurse came over and wheeled Carly out of her cubicle, relocating her to a corner a few feet away from Fargo's bed. The group gathered there welcomed her to their side of the room with nods and waves.

The nurse was fiddling with Carly's IVs when a deluge of engineers flowed in. Dr. Herrin disappeared in the loud, rather irate group, who were all insisting they go first, so they could return to the very important work he'd pulled them from. The nurse went to assist. But soon his voice rang out commandingly and the group formed an orderly line. Much like his namesake, Bones Herrin had a temper and knew how to use it.

After several minutes, in which the engineers quieted and Carly finished settling in, Allison walked over & asked how she was. Nervous in the presence of the GD executive, the girl said shyly, "I'm ok, thanks. Bones...Dr. Herrin is taking good care of me."

"I'm sure he is," Allison agreed, offering a reassuring smile.

Henry, Stark, and Carter migrated over to the two women, and Carly tried to make small talk. She was relieved when Sam finally escaped his obstreperous patients & came to her bedside. Looking disheveled but triumphant, the doctor asked how she felt.

"I'm feeling fine. I think the meds are kicking in."

He replied, confusedly, "Carly, the nurse didn't hook up the bag of medicine. I have it right here."

Everyone stared at the bag full of pink fluid, balancing in Sam's open palm.

From the right, Fargo's voice piped up, "Hey….What am I doing here? And WHO PUT ME IN THIS GOWN?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Did you like it? Hate it? Find an error? Review & let me know!

Thanks to all of you who are watching this story! You give me the motivation to keep writing this silly fic


End file.
